Toujour Pur
by throwawayff987
Summary: Walburga and Orion Black decided to form an unbreakable betrothal contract for their heir Sirius whilst he was still a baby. Rachele has been trained to be the perfect bride for the House of Black. What the Blacks didn't count on was her loyalty to Sirius. SB/OC JP/LE.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue 24th June 1959

**Chapter 1 Prologue 24****th**** June 1959**

Alessandro looked at the brown post owl as it flew into the breakfast room to deliver its letter to him. Alessandro was Don of the Tuscan Mafia and head of the Magical Mafia alliance.

"what's that?" asked his pregnant wife Gianna. She was last in the line of bespoke wives. women who were trained from childhood in skills to benefit their husbands. While at first their marriage was awkward, painful and unpleasant, they had come to appreciate each other since the birth of their son four years previous. She was truly bespoke for him.

He looked at her fondly as he finished reading the letter. "It's a letter from Orion Black, we met him and his wife at the summer solstice ball in England. His wife was the harpy".

Recognition shone in Gianna's eyes as she looked up him from her breakfast "oh? What does he want then? I doubt it's a social letter".

"Orion black wants a meeting to know if we will contract our daughter to his future son". Gianna leaned forward; he'd caught her interest. They had agreed that they would train one daughter, it was part of their marriage contract. Hers was a skill that was kept alive through the maternal line.

"I'll write after breakfast and inform him to call tomorrow for tea at two o'clock. Please ask the house elves and servants to prepare for their arrival". His wife nodded, the shark like grin on her face mirrored on his own.

-/-

It was two minutes till two o'clock Gianna and Alessandro were stood in the atrium of Montague manor. The pair were waiting opposite their Floo connection. They had discussed the night before, marring their daughter off to the Black family. The move would solidify their family's future. It would ensure their daughters a life in the upper echelons of British society and it would pass down Gianna's training from mother to daughter. But most importantly it would allow the mafia alliance access into English high society.

"Is everything ready for our guests?" asked Alessandro as he double checked the time on the clock.

"of course" replied his wife, "I will take Mrs Black into the violet study and we will discuss the training requirements, while you talk with Mr Black in the Brown study and negotiate a contract" Gianna said. To an observer she would seem bored, but Alessandro could see the excitement carefully concealed under the surface.

The clock above the fire chimed two o'clock and the Floo flared as Mr and Mrs Black walked through. "Good afternoon, Lord Montague, thank you for inviting my wife and I into your home" Alessandro shook his outstretched hand.

"A pleasure Lord Black, please be welcomed into our home" replied his wife in a warm tone "Lady Black, I thought we might take refreshments in the violet study whilst the men talked business."

Mrs Black smiled politely, "that would be wonderful thank you Lady Montague". Alessandro watched as the women walked out. Gianna would enjoy this he thought idly.

"Shall we go to my study Lord Black?" Alessandro suggested as he started walking towards the door with Mr Black in tow.

"Please call me Orion, my wife is more a stickler for formality than I" he said with an fond smile on his face.

"only if you call me Alessandro".

Orion chuckled "of course".

Refreshments were prepared in the study by Dolly the house elf she prepared both men a glass of brandy as Alessandro got the cigarillo out of the cabinet and offer one to Orion who accepted. Not the good ones he decided. After all the Blacks were there to convince him to make a contract. Gianna and he both agreed, they would play hard to get, neither minded contracting their daughter. No, they were very happy this would be a good strategic move. However, they wanted this to be an advantageous deal for them as well.

After taking the first draw of his cigarillo Orion spoke "Walburga and I wish to form a marriage contract for your daughter to our firstborn son."


	2. Chapter 2 Letters November-December 1965

**Chapter 2 Letters November- December 1965**

03rd November 1965

Dear Sirius Orion Black,

My name is Rachele Nives Montague and I wanted to write to with you a happy birthday so,

Happy birthday! I hope you have a good birthday. And you get everything that you want.

I hope you will agree to write me back as even though we are supposed to get married when we are all grown up, I don't really know you. But I would like to.

Mamma says I should tell you some things about myself. So, I am 6 years old like you. My favourite colour is yellow. And my favourite thing to do is read or play in the gardens.

What are your favourite things?

Yours

Rachele Nives Montague

-/-

09th November 1965

Dear Rachele,

Thank you for your birthday wishes. I had a good birthday I received a copy of 'Dark Arts: An Introduction to Forms' from father and a nice quill set from mother.

My favourite colour is red but don't tell mother! I don't think she would approve we are supposed to be Slytherin through and through (their colours are green and silver). And my favourite things to do are to play with my brother, his name is Regulus and he is 2 years younger than me. I also like to play pranks of which both mother and father do not approve. Last week I covered the rim of father's monocle and mothers magnifying glass handle with black ink. It was very funny even Reggie laughed. Mother however did not find it funny.

Do you like pranks?

Yours faithfully,

Sirius.

-/-

05th December 1965

Dear Sirius,

Today we visited the Pegasus stables in Genoa. I couldn't believe how big they were, Papa said if I was good, I could have one for Christmas! Have you every ridden a Pegasus?

The weather here has been awful this week, so I haven't been able to go and play in the gardens instead I stayed in and studied some more. On Wednesday we had a big family diner with all my aunties, uncles and cousins as a preparation for the Christmas ball. It was very nice to see everyone. Even when the grown ups ditch us to talk about family business.

Have you done anything fun this week?

Yours,

Rachele.


	3. Chapter 3 Letters January-April 1966

**Chapter 3 Even more letters January- April 1966**

January 1966

Dear Rachele,

Its snowed in London this week! Mother wouldn't let Reggie, or I go out and play so I snuck us out when she took tea with Aunt Druella (mother to my horrible cousins I told you about). We played in the snow for two hours and it was great. We built a snow man with the muggle children from across the park. Mother and Father were so angry then took away my outside privileges and grounded me. I'm only allowed out of my room for meals and lessons.

The new years ball sounded like fun! I wish English balls were that fun. I hate having to put dress robes on and act all serious.

I forgot to ask last week; did you get a Pegasus for Christmas?

Yours,

Sirius.

-/-

February 1966

Dear Sirius,

This week has been very boring, all I have done is study for the test that Zia Anna said she would be giving me. I am really nervous about it because if I don't pass then Mamma said I can't move on to the next topic.

How are your studies going?

Yours,

Rachele

-/-

March 1966

Dear Rachele,

Sorry I didn't write to you last week! Mother removed my writing privileges since I played a prank on her by putting colour dye into her shampoo. She was so angry that I snuck out to play with the children from across the street again. But that made her even angrier.

I really enjoyed hearing about your trip up to Turin to see your cousins, thank you for the post card as well.

Yours Faithfully,

Sirius


	4. Chapter 4 The Last letter 1966

**Chapter 4 Last letter August 1966**

31st August 1966

Dear Sirius,

I know we have never met but you really are my best friend too!

That prank with the blue slugs sounds really funny! I don't know why your mother doesn't find it funny.

What have I done this week? The weather here is so hot right now we have spent all our time inside trying to stay cool. What's the weather like in London?

Leone has gone to his first year at Drumstrang this week. Papa says I will go to Hogwarts with you though. Leone was only here for a day though he has been staying with Zio Ricardo to learn about the family businesses both muggle and magical since he is the heir.

My birthday is next month on the 17thSeptember. Please will you come and visit for tea at 9'oclock Italian time?

Yours

Rachele

P.s This is Alessandro Montague. We have discussed the visit and if Mr and Mrs Black are both in agreement, we see no issue in meeting for morning tea.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting a Sirius 1966

**Chapter 5 Meeting a Sirius 17****th**** September 1966**

Rachele stood with her Mamma and Papa. Leone her older brother was away at school. Today was her 7th Birthday and she was about to meet her future husband. They had written to each other every week since he turned 6 and had quickly become friends. Rachele was glad, she didn't want to marry someone like her Cugina Rosa Maria who married a Sicilian mafioso call Enrico. Mamma had talked her through the politics of the match at the weekly tea party for mafioso wives. Zia Anna had explained her own marriage in a similar way, during her politics and etiquette tutoring the year previous. She just hoped that Sirius treated her better than Enrico treat Cugina Rosa.

Rachele's mind wandered and she started to think back to this morning when she opened her presents. Mamma and Papa had bought gotten her, her first set of knives which they had promised to start lessons on the following week. The pair knives were plain 6-inch steel blades with simple handles, they came wrapped in a leather holster for her hip. Zia Anna and Angelique had bought her a set of hair pins to tie her hair up with. And her brother Leone had 'borrowed' her a book on advanced occlumency.

She had been looking forward to her 7th birthday as this was the year her training was going to step up into a more physical regime. She was to start sparing with and without weapons next week Papa had found her a tutor for hand to hand and Mamma had promised to teach her how to use knives to defend herself, that was exciting. Mamma and Zia Anna had been teaching her politics and etiquette that seemed more like manipulation to Rachele even though Mamma insisted it was just another name for encouragement.

Mamma had talked her through how to act with Sirius today. What was proper etiquette and how to not offend her future husband. Zia Angelique and mamma had dressed her up in a beautiful blue dress and pinned her hair up delicately for the occasion. She felt nervous despite how lovely she thought she looked. What if Sirius decided he didn't like her and didn't want to marry her after all.

"Mamma?" "Yes Tesoro" her mamma looked at her "what if Sirius doesn't like me?". Mamma laughed a warm inviting sound that put Rachele at ease "oh Tesoro everything will be fine you will see. Take Sirius out into the garden, show him around and give him a tour of the house. He is only staying for a couple of hours". She wasn't reassured but it was already time. The Floo faired and Rachele straightened her posture as Sirius and Mr Black walked through.

Sirius looked nothing like Rachele thought he would. But then again, she didn't know what she was expecting. He stood a few inches shorter than her and had longish, for a boy, black hair and the most beautiful grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Orion welcome my friend; it is good to see you. How has your summer been?" Her papas voice sounded in the room and broke Rachele away from looking at Sirius's eyes. "Orion, Sirius may I introduce to you my daughter Rachele Nieves Montague". Rachele dipped into light curtsy.

"Rachele why don't you take Sirius around house and then out to the gardens? Lucia will chaperone you" Lucia the maid stepped forward from the back wall to open the door to the main hallway for the two children. Sirius offered his arm to her, and they left with Lucia towards the gardens.

The weather was starting to warm up outside. It was going to be a hot day in Tuscany later decided Rachele as they walked along the pathway leading out to the formal gardens. Neither of them had said a word and Rachele was starting to get nervous.

"I bought you some thing for your birthday" Sirius's voice broke her out of her inner doubts. He reached into his jacket pocket and revealed a rectangular box. Sirius said "happy birthday" as he handed it to her.

In the box was a blue sapphire and diamonds inlayed on a silver bracelet. A betrothal piece. Zia Anna had explained that a betrothal piece was given to a bride by her future husband to denote his commitment to their engagement but also as a warning to other potential suitors that the bride was off the market. Zia Anna had said that in the future Sirius would give her betrothal pieces from the Black Vault.

"you're giving me a betrothal piece?" She blurted out before thinking.

"We are contracted to marry" Sirius stated sounding a bit confused.

"No, I mean you actually want to get married to me?" she asked self-consciously.

"Oh, well, yeah for a girl you not too bad. Not like my cousins, they are awful!"

"Will you put it on for me please?" when she asked him Sirius's face lit up. Maybe Mamma was right, maybe Sirius did want to marry her after all.

Lucia, who was still stood about 20 feet down the path, invisible to the two children in their own little world, watched and smiled at the scene. Little Mistress was so cute when she acted her age.

When the three of them had reach a small outdoor seating area overlooking the orchard Dippy the house elf served some refreshments. It was almost 10 o'clock and the day was starting to get warmer. Sirius shrugged out of his jacket and Lucia collected it to pass to Dippy. Rachele and Sirius talked about the Griffins and Pegasus that live in the stables over tea, and Rachele wondered why she was so nervous. It felt as though she had always known Sirius, and that this was not in fact their first meeting but a normal occurrence. Sirius spoke about his younger brother and how he always got into trouble with is mother and how one time she shrieked so loud she shattered the good chinaware Yes Rachele decided. There was no need to be nervous at all.

It was coming up for 11 o'clock when Lucia informed the pair that it was time to head back to the manor. As they stood Rachele took Sirius's arm and they wandered back towards the atrium of the main house.

"Next time you will have to come over to Grimauld place" Sirius told her.

"do you think I could visit next Sunday afternoon? Will you show me the library you've told me about?" she pleaded

Sirius grinned at her "of course and I'll show you the garden! You'll love it there, our house elf Kreacher has a herb garden and grows flowers for the house. And maybe" Sirius whispered, "we could play a prank on my mother!" they dissolved into giggles as they reached the door of the manor.

-/-

"Father, please may Rachele come to Grimmauld place next Sunday for Tea?" Sirius asked. Orion watched the hopeful faces of both children. He turned to look at Alessandro who nodded.

"I will check with you mother, but I don't see why not" Orion replied. The pair grinned from ear to ear and Sirius gave Rachele a big hug.

"don't worry" Rachele whispered into Sirius's ear "I'll still write you through the week"

Rachele and Alessandro watched as Sirius and Orion disappeared back into the Floo.

"Still nervous mia figlia?" Alessandro asked her. Rachele grinned up at her father "No papa, Sirius is my best friend. I'm not nervous anymore.

-/-

**Translations-**

Zia- Auntie

Cugina- Feminine cousin

Cugino- Masculine cousin

Mafioso- Mafia

Mia Figlia- My daughter

Zio- Uncle

Tesoro- Treasure


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping for Hogwarts 1971

"Lucia, I have lost my Hogwarts acceptance let" shrieked Rachele across the room to her maid.

"Accio Rachele's Hogwarts letter" said Lucia. Rachele watched as her let flew into Lucia's hand. "problem solved little mistress" Lucia said with a fond smile.

"Thank you, Lucia." She said as she rushed out of the room.

Rachele went downstairs to the breakfast room and joined her parents at the table. "so, mia figlia read your letter to us again, so that we know what you are shopping for. If I remember correctly the book list is different than the one for Drumstrang" asked her Papa.

_"__Hogwarts School_ of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Rachele Nives Montague,

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_ Deputy Headmistress.

_Hogwarts School_ of Witchcraft and Wizardry

· _UNIFORM_ First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

· _COURSE BOOKS_ All students should have a copy of each of the following:

1\. _The Standard Book of Spells__(Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

2\. _A History of Magic__by Bathilda Bagshot_

3\. _Magical Theory__by Adalbert Waffling_

4\. _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__by Emeric Switch_

5\. _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__by Phyllida Spore_

6\. _Magical Drafts and Potions__by Arsenius Jigger_

7\. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__by Newt Scamander_

8\. _The Dark Forces: A Guide to_ Self-Protection_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron__(pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl__OR a cat__OR a toad._

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK"

"You will go by Floo to Grimmauld place at 10 o'clock and Mr and Mrs Black will escort you and Sirius to Diagon alley to shop for your robes, books and wand. You are to be on your best behaviour Tesoro. This is your first official public outing with your fiancé. You are to act accordingly have I made myself clear?"

"yes mamma, I will be the perfect lady. I will glide like a swan and be polite to everyone" Rachele responded sassily.

"enough cheek Rachele. Are you going to carry your knives?" Mamma enquired cooliy.

"I will take one on my thigh holster. I will be wearing a knee length dress so that will work best".

"good now, go and fetch your money pouch, I exchanged some galleons for your shopping"

With that Rachele ran back to her room to fetch her pouch.

"she is just like you Amore Mio. Feisty and impatient, she will give Sirius a run for his money I'm sure" chuckled Alessandro as he dodged out of the way of his wife's throwing knife to place a kiss on her check.

-/-

Rachele had gone every other Sunday to Grimmauld for tea with Sirius since her 7th birthday. It was the highlight of her week, spending time in private with only Kreacher the house elf to chaperone them. While they had tea, they would come up with prank ideas, or just talk about their weeks. When the weather was warmer in London, they would go out and play in the square, Rachele often forgot while they played make believe that they were engaged to be married and she had spent most of her childhood learning how to be the perfect wife. When she spent time with Sirius she felt like a normal child with normal worries.

Sirius wrote to the throughout the week to her. As he had gotten older his relationship with his mother had gotten worse. He confided in her that he was glad to go to Hogwarts if just to get away from her. If Rachele was being honest she didn't much like Walburga either. But she never really bought into the anti-muggle propaganda that the British purebloods believed. Having a mix of squib, muggle and magical in the branch families helped. Papa had told her once; it didn't matter where you opponent came from only that they were a worthy opponent. Mamma had just said that everyone bleeds the same colour.

Both Sirius and Rachele had spent the Sundays they weren't at Grimmauld in Montague manor. Sirius had told her that he loved those weeks the most since he was away from his mother. Most weekends they spent chaperones by Lucia, but occasionally they were visited by Rachele's cousins. Muggle and Magical alike came to update her father on their roles within the Mafioso. Rachele felt bad not telling Sirius why they were there. But papa had forbidden her. He said that the blacks weren't aware of what the mafia was. Said they wouldn't be happy that they were associating with muggles. After hearing what Walburga Black had to say on muggles, Rachele wasn't going to argue.

Rachele folded her letter and put it in her pocket. She picked up a handful of Floo powder threw it in to the fire and shouted "Grimmauld place".

-/-

Rachele had her emotionless mask on as she glided out of the fire towards Sirius. Walburga was shouting at him again. When she reached his side she put her hand in the crook of his elbow and said "Mother," Walburga had insisted she call her that the first time she had visited Grimmauld "you are looking well today, have you done something new with your hair? It is looking very healthy".

Walburga snapped out of her screaming match and presented her check for Rachele to kiss who performed the duty with without so much as a twitch. "Daughter, you are looking well, have you got your Hogwarts list?" Rachele put a mask of polite interest on her face and said, "Yes mother, I am very excited to prepare for Hogwarts, it is supposed to be the most excellent school".

"I'm afraid only your father will be accompanying you today, as I will be staying home with regulus" Walburga told her. 'that's no real loss' both 11-year olds thought.

"what a shame mother, I would have enjoyed your company" she could feel Sirius's amusement at the statement. He always enjoyed how well she could placate his mother. "please pass our regards to regulus". His mother smiled, it looked more like a grimace on her severe face. "thank you, children that will be all, I'm sure Orion is waiting in the hall for you both".

As they left Sirius looked at her amusement in his eyes. 'yes' she thought, 'I still don't like Walburga' as Sirius held the door to the hall open for her.

-/-

Diagon Alley was busy today, other families all there to collect their children's items for the next school year. Rachele was still on Sirius's arm her cold mask firmly in place. She looked over to Sirius to see a similar mask of disinterest on his face as well. She was glad that her family had ordered most of what she needed by owl post otherwise this would be a nightmare.

"we will first order robes and from Twilfit and Tattings then we will go into flourish and blots for your books." Orion told the children, "we will have Kreacher take them home then we will go and get your wands from Ollivanders and then Ice cream before going home ourselves."

"yes father" they both responded. Orion smiled, Rachele was shaping up to be the perfect bespoke wife for his heir today would be a test of her public face.

They set off into the street down from the apparation point towards Twilfit and Tattings.

When they entered the shop, Orion stepped up to the counter. "I would like to collect the 2 sets of Hogwarts uniforms I ordered."

"Name Sir?" asked the attendant

"One in the name of Lord Black and the Other in the Name of Lady Montague" Orion replied.

"one moment please Sire and I will collect them from the back for you. Whilst you wait please pick out which pair of dragons hide gloves you would like. We have Common welsh green, Hebridean black, Norwegian ridge back, those are the cream, and Romanian longhorn, the reds." And with that the shop assistant hurried off.

"which would you like children" Orion asked.

Rachele looked to Sirius who indicated for her to answer first, "please may I have the Norwegian ridgeback father" Sirius spoke after her "the Hebridean black please father".

The assistant came back with 2 parcels of clothes. The Hogwarts order for Lord black sir and the Hogwarts order for Lady Montague sir. Have you decided on gloves?" Orion spoke for them again "One Hebridean black and one Norwegian ridgeback."

"Kreacher" Orion call and Kreacher appeared with a pop. "Kreacher lives to serve".

"Kreacher take the robes and gloves home" Orion order wordless Kreacher and the robes disappeared.

Getting the books with Orion black was not like going book shopping with Papa. Papa let her browse and pick extra books to buy. Papa may have been extremely conservative about a woman's place in the world, but he always encouraged her learning. Orion on the other hand single out an employee and ordered them to fetch the books listed for them. Sirius who had been silent the whole time place a comforting had on hers where it still lay in the crook of his elbow. This shopping expedition was what Zio Ricardo who was tutoring her on tactics and strategy would call a sting operation. Sirius was still wearing the mask of upper-class arrogance that indicated nothing was wrong. despite that that she could see the tightness in Sirius's shoulders, his tell that he was enjoying thins just as much as she was. His gesture however was welcomed, and she leaned into his body trying to soak up as much comfort as she could.

She could see the figure of Orion at the counter to pay for their books. Rachele made sure her face had the mask of the perfect pureblood princess on as she watched Orion turn around and walk towards them. Neither had said a word but the with a final squeeze of her hand Sirius looked at her. Conveying just how desperate he was to then be going to Montague Manor this afternoon.

Wordlessly Orion led them out of flourish and blots and up the street to Ollivanders.

'Ollivanders, fine wand makers since 382BC' Rachele read the sign from as the entered.

"welcome, I am Garrick Ollivander. Orion Black owner of an ebony 14-inch phoenix tail feather"

"Mr Ollivander. A pleasure to see you again. Yes, my wand has served me well, however I am here for my son Sirius and his betrothed Rachele to receive their first wands" Orion push Sirius forward slightly and the tape measures pounced on him.

"hmmm let me see let me see. Which one for you." Ollivander wandered off into the back of the shop and returned with his arms full of dusty boxes. Which he deposited on the table

"try this one" just as Sirius picked it up Ollivander took it back "no, no that's not right. Try this one instead" Sirius held the wand and nothing happed.

"this one, try this one" as Sirius picked the wand up his face lit up, fir the first time that day his mask drop and he looked at Ollivander in wonder. "yes, that's the right one for you Dogwood 13 and ¾ inches dragon heartstring very supple. This was one of my favourites to create dogwood makes a quirky and mischievous wand with a playful scope that when the time calls for it will be capable of serious and outstanding magic under difficult conditions when needed the dragon that this heartstring came from was a protective and powerful mother who had her eggs stolen from her and had to be killed as she was going on a rampage. The heartstring core will add significant power to the user. A fine wand for the heir of the ancient and noble house of Black." Orion looked on approvingly. But Sirius looked at her with a look of wonder etched into his face.

"now Miss Montague I believe it's your turn" she watched as the tape measures whizzed around her and Ollivanders disappeared into the back This time however he returned with only three wands. Which he laid on the counter. Rachele immediately reach for the left. When she picked it up, she felt the connection to the wand. She knew know why Sirius looked the way he did. Even during her training, she had never felt so connected to her magic as she did now.

"Ah Cedar 12 ¼ inches dragon heartstring core supple and flexible. The from the same dragon as your betrothed. A cedar wand means strength of character and unusual loyalty. My father used always to say, 'you will never fool the cedar carrier,' and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them. The dragon heartstring will provide you with a strong bond to your wand, you may find that in times of great adversity that you are your betrothed would be able to use each other's wands.

Something about the description of her wand seemed to please Orion immensely.

Orion handed over the galleons for two wands and holsters and left the shop taking the children to go for ice-cream.


	7. Chapter 7 The Hogwarts Express 1971

**Chapter 7 The Hogwarts Express 1971 **

01st September 1971

Rachele was once again on the arm of Sirius. This time they were waiting in the hallway of Grimmauld place for Walburga to put her traveling cloak on so they could depart for Kings cross station. Today was the day Sirius and herself would start their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

She and Sirius had decided not to tell anyone at Hogwarts of the contract. Contracts at such a young age were odd, by pureblood standards, by muggle standards they were downright archaic. They both wanted to make friends outside of their family, Rachele hoped that this would help Sirius make the friends he so desperately wanted.

She had said her goodbyes to her extended family the night before at dinner. Then to her papa, mamma and Leone this morning. Leone had put all his first- and second year Drumstrang books into her trunk, as an early birthday present. She couldn't wait to read some of them on the train. Her mamma had gifted her a pair of ornate steel daggers and two new leather thigh holsters for them. Sirius had given her another piece of betrothal jewellery; the necklace that was part of the set her bracelet belonged to. She had never taken the bracelet off. Occasionally she would have an adult glamour it if she didn't want to bring it to attention. This was mainly when she was going to be surrounded by muggles she didn't know.

Regulus was stood with them talking quietly to Sirius. Sirius had told her that Reggie did not want him to leave. He was sacred to be left alone for 2 years with their mother. Rachele wanted to give the pair as much privacy as she could. Sirius hugged his brother and whispered in his ear. With that regulus left the two alone in the hallway, heading upstairs to the peace of his bedroom.

Walburga entered the hallway and the pair donned their public masks. "You WILL act the proper heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black, you will not socialise with mudbloods and blood traitors and you most certainly will not disgrace the house of black". AS she continued to lecture the pair, Rachele wonder how anyone could live with the wailing banshee that was going to be her mother in law. She also wondered how far some of her cousins would go if Walburga referred to them as mudbloods or vermin as she was prone to calling muggles these days 'I wonder if they'd put a hit out on her, or simply just off her where she stood. Worth a looking' she daydreamed idly.

"Well?" Walburga demanded as neither had answered. Rachele realised that Sirius probably could not manage a response that wouldn't be classed as cheeky, so she gripped his arm tightly. As warning not to speak and replied "we will honour our house mother. Toujour Pur". Walburga smile adoringly at her which Rachele thought made her look mentally deranged "and keep my son out of trouble.".

Orion entered the hallway, likely because his wife had stopped screeching thought the pair. "Are we ready to leave?" he asked looking at the children's trunks.

"Yes Father" replied Sirius. He was as eager to get to Hogwarts and away from Grimmauld as she was. There was only so much Walburga anyone could take. She was best in 30 second doses years apart concluded Rachele.

-/-

They apparated directly into platform 9 ¾ she could feel Sirius's excitement at being away from his family for a whole year radiate out of him. She too was eager to get on the train.

"thank you for dropping us off mother father" Rachele opened, eager to get this over with as little fuss as possible and go onto the train.

"it was our pleasure daughter" replied Walburga in a surprisingly pleasant tone.

"do us proud" added Orion.

With the goodbyes said to the Blacks, Sirius dragged their trunks onto the train and the pair found a compartment. When they sat, they looked at each other relief clear on their faces and burst out laughing. Finally, they were free of their parents, more specifically, they were free of the Blacks.

Rachele got a couple of books out of her trunk to read on the journey, and Sirius got out his exploding snap and wizards' chess.

"do you think we will make friends?" Sirius asked her.

"of course, we will" she replied, "there will be many different people at Hogwarts, all of them looking for a friend."

"What if they don't like us because I am a Black?" he asked unsure.

"then they are not worth befriending." She replied confidently.

There was a knock at the door a Lanky boy with sandy hair stood at the compartment door "Erm, hello, can I come in and sit with you for the ride?"

"Sure mate!" Sirius held his hand out to shake. "My name is Sirius, and this is Rachele. We are both first years" he told the shy boy as they shook hands. Rachele stood to shake his hand after. "it's nice to meet you" she told him

"L-Likewise, my name is R-Remus" the boy, Remus, responded. He sat down opposite Rachele and Sirius as another boy entered before Sirius could ask Remus if he wanted to play.

This boy was average hight and build with messy black hair and big round glasses "'Ello do you mind if I sit with you? All the other compartments of first years are full." Sirius stood again to shake the new boy's hand and she mirrored his actions.

"Hello, my names Sirius and this is Rachele. It's nice to meet you" he told the messy haired boy.

"Are you a Black?" the new boy asked.

Sirius tensed "Yes, is that a problem?" Rachele fingered her wand in the pocket of her dress. Although she wouldn't tell him, she was worried they wouldn't like him because he was a Black.

"Do you buying to the anti-muggle stuff?" the new boy asked suspiciously and Sirius visibly relaxed.

"No, it's a load of hippogriff dung" Sirius responded significantly more relaxed, a grin forming on his face. His grin was mirrored I the new boy.

"My name is James Potter. Let's be friends" He told Sirius as they finally shook hands. Instead of shaking Rachele's hand he kissed the air above it. 'He was a pure blood then, if he used manners like those. I would hazard a guess that Remus was a half-blood' she thought.

"do you want to play a game of exploding snap?" Sirius asked the two boys who both agreed, as James sat next to Remus the train whistled, and the four children watched out the window as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.

The boys began their game of exploding snap and Rachele settled into her book, wondering if her tutoring would help her prepare for her next 7 years in Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8 The Sorting Feast 1971

**Chapter 8 The Sorting Feast 1971**

01st September 1971

They were walking into the waiting chamber for the great hall. James and Remus were walking in front of her and Sirius.

He looked at her nervously "I don't want to be in Slytherin." He told her quietly.

She squeezed Sirius's hand gently "the sorting hat will decide that for you" Rachele replied her cool mask of in difference firmly in place. She was just as nervous as Sirius.

Rachele dropped Sirius's hand as a tall woman with a severe bun walked to the chamber cutting their conversation short.

"In a line please. Single file. Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall I am the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. Stay in a line we will be going into the main hall for your sorting." The no nonsense professor told the group of eleven-year olds as the doors opened and they all filed into the great hall.

Rachele couldn't help but feel like there was something bad coming around the corner. She felt like there was some sort of crisis that she hadn't stopped from happening. She was so caught up in her worried thoughts she missed the first few to be sorted.

"BLACK, SIRIUS" Professor McGonagall called. They made a brief eye-contact. She knew now what the crisis was. Maybe she thought she should have put the hit out on Walburga before they left for Hogwarts. Sirius didn't want Slytherin, he wanted Gryffindor.

McGonagall played the hat on Sirius's head and she felt he blood run cold and a dread seep into her veins

"GRYFFINDOR" it called out. Sirius looked at her. He knew the same as she did. Walburga would go mental.

Rachele almost missed her name as McGonagall called it out, she was too busy going through contingence plans and was to stop Walburga from maiming Sirius when the git home. Rachele glided up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"My, my, aren't you are an interesting one" the cap spoke into her head.

"Are you the sorting hat?" she asked it.

It let out what she considered to be a chuckle "I am look at you, enough cunning to be great in Slyth- "

"No!" she interrupted "Put me in Gryffindor with Sirius"

"Are you sure?" asked the hat "Slytherin or Hufflepuff would be a great fit, cunning enough for Slytherin, loyal enough for Hufflepuff"

"You are putting me in Gryffindor" she demanded.

"very well then it has to be GRYFFINDOR" called the hat out loud.

Rachele jumped of the chair and glided gracefully off to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius, who immediately relaxed.

"My name is Lily Evans" said the girl with red hair opposite her, excitedly.

"A pleasure I am Rachele Montague" she replied coolly.

The rest of the feast went quietly. James and Remus were also sorted into Gryffindor along with a Peter Pettigrew whom Rachele wish she liked, but all her instincts told her to stay away from. The four dorm mates looked like they would become fast friends.

She would be sharing a dorm with Lily Evans, who James kept harassing. Alice Selwyn, a kind blond witch who had a smile on her face the entire feast. And a Marline McKinnon, a brunet that love to talk about muggle make up. She wondered if Lily knew she was the only muggle born in this year of Gryffindor. They were all engaged in a conversation about muggle makeup versus magical charms, that Rachele found she really wasn't interested in. Not that the girls were trying to include her.

-/-

02nd September 1971

Breakfast the following morning was a subdued affair. Sirius sat himself down next to Rachele with a quiet "morning". They both knew what was coming. Walburga would send a howler. Rachele wondered which of the spells Mamma had taught her would destroy the mail.

She saw one of the Black's owls arrive into the great hall and swoop down dropping the red envelope down on the table between them. She looked at Sirius and held his hand under table at the envelope came to like and Walburga shrill voice echoed in the now silent great hall.

"SIRUIS ORION BLACK,

HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE MOST ACIENENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK BY BEING SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR AND ASSOCIATING WITH MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! I OUGHT DISOWN YOU THIS VERY MOMENT YOU HAVE BROUGHT NOTHING BUT SHAME TO THE GREAT HOUSE OF BLACK WHEN YOU COME HOME I WILL- "

"Incendio" the howler burst into flames and the table of Gryffindor's looked at Rachele who was still stood wand pointed at the now burning howler.

"She was putting me off my breakfast" she informed them coolly as the howler burnt into nothingness on Sirius's plate. Sirius shot her a grateful look. And when she sat squeezed her hand under the table as a thanks.

"where did you learn that? That wasn't a first-year spell" demanded Evans one of her room mates.

"I was tutored before Hogwarts. It was one of the spells I was taught then" she relied flippantly Evans looked at her distrustfully. Not believing her reply.

As they finished up with breakfast, McGonagall came around handing out the timetables for the year.


	9. Chapter 9 An end and a Beggining 1975

**Chapter 09 An end and a beginning 1975**

01 July 1975

Rachele had spent the last week Staying in Grimauld place under the strict and not at all well-meaning guidance of Walburga. Her brother had sent her away after the death of their parents, he had not given her a cause nor reason for their death. She seriously considered that it may have been foul play, payback for the latest deaths that the Montagues had dealt out for not paying rent. Not that anyone would tell her anything.

Sirius placed a kiss on her cheek and looked at her with concern "You okay love?" he asked checking her over with a worried look etching into his face.

"I'm-" Rachele started and paused before starting her sentence again. "I will be okay. It's just, this feels like the end of our childhood. I'll come and live with you in Grimauld Place and we'll have to be perfect. No more running around with my cousins, no more freedoms, no more training lessons with Mamma and Papa." She looked up at Sirius, who wiped the tears that were streaming down her face and then pulling her into a big hug.

"We'll get through this, you and me against the world" Sirius whispered into her ear. "Everything will be fine. You'll see"

-/-

The funeral was over. She and Leone had buried their parents and just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse, Leone had given full custody over to Walburga and Orion Black. Rachele didn't mind Orion too much, she really had nothing to do with the man. Walburga however Rachele despised, the hag hurt her Sirius and Reggie.

As they entered the hallway of Grimmauld Sirius took her traveling cloak and handed it over to Kreacher.

"The parlour Rachele" Walburga summoned her as she walked into the room "Sirius take Rachele's trunk up to the guest room"

"Yes Mother" they said together and Rachele shot one last look at Sirius as she followed Walburga into the parlour.

Rachele adjusted her posture and delicately sat on the sofa opposite Walburga to start. When the tea service popped onto the small table in between the two Rachele began to serve Walburga her tea. No milk and two sugars, just the way the older witch liked it.

"While you are in my house you will obey my rules" Walburga began. "You are not to be alone with either of my sons, you must be chaperoned by myself, my husband or Kreacher. You are not to talk unless spoken to. You are not to be seen by guests unless you have my explicit permission. You are not to enter any room other than the kitchen, bathroom or your guest room with out my permission. You will not involve yourself in the punishments of my sons. You will not involve yourself in any business of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Have I made my self clear?"

Rachele's surprise that the older witch knew how to talk and not scream was not outwardly shown on her face, but instead made her falter in her reply "Yes Mother, I will do the house of black proud"

"Good, if I find out you have broken any of these rules, I will hold you under the Cruciatus curse for five minutes" Walburga continued. Rachele had to lock her jaw to stop from replying so she nodded in reply.

"You are dismissed daughter" Rachele stood gracefully again and walked around the table to place a kiss on Walburga's cheek.

"Thank you, mother," she replied to the older witch. It would not do well for Walburga to feel threatened so soon after she moved in. Rachele would have to play the long game or ask a cousin. She was undecided if she wanted the sole pleasure of ending the hag or if she could share such a joyous moment with another.


	10. Chapter 10 A Wedding 1975

**Chapter 10 A Wedding 22****nd**** December 1975**.

Rachele and Sirius sat silently across from each other in an unused classroom. It was the day before they were due to go home for the winter holidays. When they had started school this year, they had acknowledged the bond and love they shared, accepted it.

They were both of age now, and they both knew what that meant. This winter they were getting married. Walburga had already set the date and organised the ceremony. Meaning they were being fully bound; the contract had allowed them to start forming the bond when they were much younger than normal. It explained why they could understand meanings from a single look. Convey feelings with a single touch. Divorce in such a bond was impossible. But the bond the contract required wasn't complete. Not until they were married.

This had come much too early for the pair, neither of them felt ready for the step they were about to take. 'They were going to get married' though Rachele 'they were going to have their souls and magic bound together for the rest of their lives'. She felt overwhelmed. Looking up into Sirius's eye she could see the same feelings reflected. He was taller than her now, since he was accepted onto the quidditch team with James and Peter he had started to fill out more too.

"It's not that I don't want to marry you, I love you, you are my entire world," Sirius started but paused.

"But I want more time first." She ended. Sirius nodded in response.

Since the death of her parents the previous summer Leone had taken up the mantle as Don Montague for both a muggle and magical affairs. The Blacks had taken a much greater interest in her as well. Truly trying to take up the mantle of mother and father. Walburga was still, a lunatic and Orion was still quietly approving. Walburga especially was pushing for her and Sirius to join the Dark Lord. There many screaming matches over the 3 weeks of summer the pair spend in Grimmauld about them refusing to bend to her will and become death eaters. Because of the arguments Sirius had spent most of the summer at the potters after she left to work with her brother.

James Potter still didn't like her; Sirius wasn't helping matters but not telling him about the betrothal contract. Her alliance with the Hufflepuff, Amelia, had grown into a firm and steady acquaintance and her study sessions with Remus were also going strong, and occasionally joined by Evans. That put her sort of friend count to two people. The rest of Gryffindor still ignored her, and Rachele found that she didn't mind that at all. It allowed her to move in social circles that wouldn't be open to other Gryff's but as the Gryffindor outcast they were open to her.

Sirius move across the distance between them and brought his hands up to cup her face. He placed an adoring kiss on her lips, and she moved her hands up his chest and through his hair.

"I love you Sirius but why can't we have more time?" she said resting her forehead on his. He couldn't think of answer, so kissed her soundly again. Trying to convey through a kiss just how much she meant to him as he pulled her hips closer to his.

-/-

23rd December 1975

The day of wedding preparation had gone in a blur. She was sat in the parlour as Walburga fussed over the dress she was wearing one last time. She had seconds till Leone was walking her the ritual circle.

She and Sirius knew there was no way to get out of this. And even if they didn't marry today, their bond was such that they would eventually marry. Sirius's biggest problem was that he didn't want to do what his family told him to, Rachele acknowledged.

The ritual circle was drawn with chalk in the basement of Grimmauld place. There we Futhark runes drawn around the outside she noted in the back of her mind, Rachele was too nervous to really analyse them. In the circle waited Orion and Sirius in their finest dress robes, Rachele could feel the weak thrum of Sirius's love for her through their tenuous bond. She revealed in the feeling, 'their bond would be complete, and their souls would be bound together'. Looking at Sirius as she walked towards him, she felt her nervousness melt away.

They waited outside the circle to be called in. The ritual had begun.

"Who will enter the circle" Orion spoke clearly, the pride he had for his heir shining in his eyes.

"Lord Montague who brings Rachele, daughter of house Montague" her brother responded as they walked into the circle.

"I call upon the house of Montague to present their bride,

Do you of House Montague present the bride willingly to join another house?"

"I Leone of House Montague present the bride to be joined to House Black" Replied Leone as he placed Rachele's hands in Orion's.

"Does the bride present herself willingly"? asked Orion, as the head of House Black he was overseeing the ritual. Thankfully Walburga was not present. Such rituals were between heads of houses and the couple.

"She does" Rachele replied

"We ask the bride, does she bind her soul, magic and lifeforce Sirius of the house of black" Orion intoned again.

"I bind myself willingly to the house of black." Leone cut Rachele's palm as she spoke.

"We ask the son of the house of Black; do you bind yourself, magic, soul and lifeforce to the bride." Orion intoned again

"I bind myself willingly to the bride." Orion cut the palm of Sirius's hand and placed it in Rachele's.

"May the Magics bless this union"

She could feel the bond snap taught into place, it still felt slightly fuzzy though.

"Take your bride Sirius and make a woman out of her. That will complete the marriage bond." Orion told him.

-/-

Sirius and Rachele walked hand in hand up towards Sirius room. They had done it. They were almost married. As the went up the stairs Rachele thought about the way to finish the ritual. They had both been prepared by Walburga and Orion about the specifics of completing the bond. It was a conversation that she wished her Mamma would have had with her instead of Walburga, whom much to Rachele's regret was still not dead yet.

Sirius locked the door when they enter his room and Rachele looked around as she sat on his bed.

"Really? Muggles in bikini?" she asked him, a fond smile on her face as she looked at the posters stuck to the wall.

Sirius grinned in at her as he walked up to the bed discarding his robes on the floor on the way" You're prettier" he told her.

Rachele laughed freely at him "That's so greasy! Besides you are just biased". She kicked her shoes and stood up to greet him.

"Yes, I really am" He brought one hand to cup her cheek and the other on her hip and pulled her closer, kissing her soundly. She ran her fingers through his hair, making sure to scratch her nails though his scalp, and pulling his hair ever so slightly, causing his him to moan.

Sirius, moved his kissed along her jaw and down her neck, biting the junction of her neck then sucking the area, making her moan sensually. The noise made his dick hard, 'merlin, she really is beautiful' he thought. He helped her slip out of her dress before running his hands over her curves.

Rachele pulled Sirius on to the bed and she lay her torso on top of his as she reconnected their mouths. She moved one leg over to straddle his hips and she ground into his dick spreading her wetness onto him grinning wickedly at the response he gave her. Sirius reached up to play with her left nipple as he cupped and palmed her right breast. She was already so wet just from grind her clit across his erection.

She stopped grinding Sirius and looked down at him.

"Have you taken a contraceptive potion" he asked her dazedly.

"Before we left Hogwarts" she confirmed

"You're sure you want to?" he confirmed

She gave him a loving smile and moved his dick to her entrance. Slowly she sheathed his dick inside of her.

They both groan as he entered her, Rachele from pain, Sirius from the sheer bliss from being so intimately connected to her. All she could feel was him, she could feel his emotions, so deeply so intimately that it felt as though they were the same person. They both remained still. Giving her time to adjust to his length inside her, he could feel her pain.

He started to play with her nipples, he leaned up to take one of them him to his mouth lightly biting and sicking on it

Slowly she began a few tentative bounces, increasing in vigour as she moved his head back up to hers connecting their mouths again. And Sirius started to move in and out to meet her. The more they moved together the more the pressure built in her gut.

The pleasure became overwhelming as she came around Sirius's cock, the sensation of her walls gripping him tightly cause Sirius himself to cum inside of her.

They stayed collapse back onto the bed lying still for a moment, revelling in the feeling of the intimacy of their bond. Rachele opened her eyes to see Sirius who was looking adoringly at her. He raised one hand to caress her face lovingly.

She could feel his love and contentedness resonate through their bond. 'Yes, this is how it was meant to be. The two of them, like the rest of the world never existed'.

-/-

'Dear Mr and Mrs Black,

Congratulations on your recent marriage. Your marriage has been noted by the ministry, enclosed is your ministry issued marriage certificate.

From,

Martha Hawroth.

Department of Births Marriages and Deaths,

British Ministry of Magic.'


	11. Chapter 11 July 1972

**Chapter 11 The July of '72**

25th July 1972

Rachele was twelve now old enough her family deemed, to be involved in some aspects of the family business. Today she would be going with Leone and Ricardo to extort some money from a smaller Mafiosa operating within their territory. She was there as the 'muscle' neither Leone nor Ricardo had the same intense combat training she had been given. Ricardo was a muggle who preferred to slink into the background and Leones training had been more focused on politics and influencing people with words, than injuring them. Mamma's focus on physical threats and combat experience had been borderline obsessive, Leone and she often wondered what things Mamma knew things that they didn't.

She was sat in the back of Ricardo's car on the way to the bar where they would be meeting the other group. Leone had explained that any Non-Allied Mafiosa had to pay what he termed 'rent' to them. For being on their land and operating under their safety net. This 'rent' was a cut of their monthly profit. Normally Leone and Ricardo wouldn't be going to extort money out of anyone, their positions were such that they left that sort of grunt work to their underlings. But they were both eager to see just how her first trip out went.

Leone shook her awake when they were 5 minutes from the bar. Rachele hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep 'the bar was only 30 minutes' drive away from the manor how could I fall asleep in that time'. As they pulled into the car park Ricardo spoke "You remember the signal and the code words?"

"Yes, Zio Ricardo, I remember" she told him, he was nervous that his favoured niece would do get hurt and he'd be left to explain to the Don Alessandro how his only daughter got hurt.

AS they got out of the car, there were already a group of people, armed Rachele deduced, stood outside of the bar entrance. They knew who the trio were, they had been waiting for them. Rachele's instincts were on high alert, this wasn't a good sign. They stopped about 20 feet from the group.

"Greetings friends, is your Don here? We require a word" opened Ricardo.

"Leave. Now" responded one of the men.

"gentlemen, why don't we discuss this over a drink? We just want to talk" Ricardo tried again.

The four men either side of the speaker drew their guns. 'shit. This is bad' she thought as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

Ricardo took a step forward towards the five men who were stood by the door and all hell broke loose.

One of the men fired a shot and Rachele and Leone dropped to the floor, Rachele looked towards where Ricardo was stood. He was crouched now a red patch soaking through his jacket onto his hand. They needed to retreat. She signalled to Leone to go and cover Ricardo in case they fired even more shots, but he wasn't there. He had gone for cover behind a parked car, leaving her to cover Ricardo.

When she reached him, she ushered him quickly behind the car. He was losing too much blood. This was not good. Even if they could get him into the car and drive it back, he was losing blood quickly, she doubted he would make it back to the manor for medical treatment. She couldn't use the basic medical spells in front of the muggles either.

She could see Leone from her spot on the other side of the parking area. He had his handgun out and was raising it cover them.

"Please just let us leave. We don't want to hurt anyone" Leone shout to them. She looked up above the bonnet of the car. There were three of them stood by the door to the bar. 'wait, weren't there three of them before this?' she thought. One of the three fired a shot towards Leone who ducked down behind the car. Leone responded with shots of his own.

When Rachele turned her attention to an unconscious Ricardo she could hear the footsteps in the gravel approaching her. She gripped her knife and hid behind the big bins next to the parked car, from there it was covered from the gun fight her brother was having at the same time she was covered from where the footsteps were coming from.

It was the other two, the ones she thought she saw by the door when she arrived. Big Ears and shorty she nicknamed them in her head. Shorty raised his gun to Zio Ricardo's head and fired a single shot. Rachele thought in that moment the entire world stopped, she could feel her tears fall uncontrollably down her face. Zio Ricardo's undead eyes looked at hers from where he was slumped on the ground. Blood pouring down his forehead and pooling into the gravel.

Shorty looked over at Leone and raised his gun again. Rachele made her move, she threw the knife holstered to her left thigh, hitting him squarely in the back causing him to fall face first into the gravel. Big Ears looked around to see her running towards him. He was significantly larger than she was. Rachele wouldn't win this with brute force she decided to change her tactics.

Big ears went to punch her, but she deflected it. Now stood behind him she kicked him in the back of the knees causing him to fall. In one swift motion she put one hand on his forehead pulling it back into her chest and raised her other knife to his neck, pressing hard enough to draw a little blood.

"Don't move" she whispered hoarsely. Trying to swallow the sobs that threatened to escape. Big ears remained still. "forgive me" she begged him as she dragged the knife across his throat. Watching as his blood sprayed out across the car park and over Zio Ricardo. Big ears body fell into the gravel and she watched the life drain from his eyes.

'Breathe' She reminded herself. 'You still need to make sure that shorty is permanently out of commission' a voice that sounded very much like her mother's reminded her.

Shorty was still alive barely but alive all the same. She wiped the knife she used on Big ears on the fabric of her shirt and slit his throat in one clean motion. Rachele wiped the knife on her skirt again before putting it away. Then she extracted the knife embedded in shorty's back, cleaned it on her skirt again.

Rachele looked up. Her next concern was Leone. Where was her brother? Was he alright?

She peaked above the car to see Leone piling the bodies of the three into the boot of the Zio Ricardo's car. She walked over to him, and when she reached in Rachele found she couldn't find the words. She looked up at her brother silently asking him to make everything okay, just like when they were children.

The Leone drove back to the manor she was silent in the passenger seat. Rachele found that she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Zio Ricardo's dead eyes looking at her and the blood dribbling down his forehead. She hadn't even realised that the car had stopped until Lucia had pulled her out of the car to check her over.

Mamma had told her when she first went to Hogwarts. Somethings you just can't prepare for. In that moment with Lucia fussing over her getting her cleaned up in her bathroom. She swore to herself she would be the last. The last of her maternal line to train their children for this. When she was old enough, she would leave the mafia altogether.


	12. Chapter 12 First day back 1976

**Chapter 12 First day of term 05****th**** January 1976**

05th January 1976

Sirius and Rachele took themselves to the Hogwarts express. Orion had become an unexpected ally in keeping Walburga away from the pair over the Yule break. A lot of people had stayed in Hogwarts during yule Rachele thought as they walked onto the almost empty platform. They still had another 10 minutes before the express left the platform and there were only a handful of families saying goodbye to their children.

The train was just as empty as the platform, many of the compartments were empty as well. Since their marriage the few weeks previous, the ministry had recognised them both as legal adults, allowing the trace to be removed from both their wands. When they found their compartment, Sirius put their trunks up on the rack as Rachele put notice-me-not and silencing charms on the doors and windows and put silencing charms up on the compartment as well.

Now that they were married Rachele had been able to tell Sirius the family secret she had been hiding from him.

"Sirius, there is something I really need to tell you" she said to him, they were led naked in his bed Rachele draped across his chest, basking in the post orgasm thrum that ran through the marriage bond.

"you not pregnant are you" Sirius looked panicked

"no" she laughed freely in reply "you know every family has a family magic?"

"yes" he said cautiously now eyeing her warily

"well the Montague family does too. It's called 'The Understanding' and all members of the main line gain it when they reach majority, so now we're are officially adults…"

"what does it mean, The Understanding, what does it do?"

"We know things, that we shouldn't otherwise would know, thoughts just pop into our head, it compels up to do actions for no obvious reason. It's been telling me to research our marriage contract and bond because it'll be needed in the future. I don't know why, and I don't know who for. I just know that it'll be needed."

Rachele had spent most of the break researching every single small detail the marriage contract, their bond and the marriage ritual. Every single little thing held a significance and even the little things they had done had strengthen they bond.

"What sort of things does it tell you?" Sirius asked curiously rather than being upset he seemed to be incredibly curious.

"It's almost always linked to the family in some way. You know how magic is involved in all our bonds? Well the understanding knows who we have magical bonds with, whether its friends or family. And helps us to look after them tells us what to do and how to avoid problems. The only thing is it can't be controlled, it will just suddenly pop into our heads."

Sirius's hand broke her out of her thought and brought her back to reality as it ran circles up her thigh under her uniform skirt. Sex with Sirius was wonderfully exciting and fulfilled her in ways she never thought was possible thanks to their bond. Before they left for Hogwarts Leone had sent her a book all about sex positions and techniques as a wedding gift. At first it had utterly mortified her, but Sirius loved trying something new, and they had each ear marked the things they wanted to try next. The only problem would be sneaking away to have private time. Before they had managed about one illicit snogging session a week. Now they were hard pressed to have sex only once in a day.

The train whistle blew as Rachele moved to kiss Sirius jaw. His fingers were drawing patterns on the inside of her thigh. As the train pulled away Sirius hands dipped into her panties and he began rubbing circles on her clit. Rachele melted into the seat arching her back and moving her hips to build up more friction with Sirius fingers. Just as her pleasure was about to peak Sirius stopped, moving his fingers out of panties causing her to wine.

"Patience my heart." His voice was low and husky as he stood up and knelt in between her legs, he reached under the long skirt of her robes and slide her underwear off throwing them on bench behind him. Then his head disappeared under skirt and she felt him kiss her throbbing clit and lit his way down to her entrance.

Rachele wasn't particularly sure where Sirius had learnt this particular skill. He had never been with anyone other than her, so he had never had any other practice. Maybe he was a natural, she wasn't complaining as Sirius skill mouth brought her over the edge causing her to scream Sirius's name. thank merlin for silencing charms.

Sirius head reappears with a dog like grin on his face. As he stood Rachele stood with him undoing her skirt and allowing it to fall on the ground. next she pulled down the zip on his trousers, pulling his already erect member out of his boxers and pulling him towards the window of the compartment. When her back was against the window, she hooked one leg around his hips and lined him up to her entrance.

Sirius moves her leg from his hip further up, years of ballet and combat training giving her the flexibility required for her leg to rest on his shoulder. as he entered her with one firm stroke, they both groaned. Sirius thought he could never tire of this feeling of connection and love that being intimate with her brought. He set a fast pace; they were both desperate for their releases. He was picking up the pace, pounding faster and faster into her and she could feel her pleasure building, the coil in her gut getting tight and tighter.

Rachele started to moan loudly into Sirius ear, as she felt her orgasm come on. Her walls clamping around Sirius's cock, causing him to lose control of his own pleasure and he came deep inside her. They stood there holding each other up on shaky post orgasm legs. Leaning their foreheads against each other and panting.

"that's another one ticked off the list" he told her

"what?" she asked him confused

"well, while you've been researching the marriage contract, I've been making a list of places I want to shag before we leave Hogwarts," he explained "now I can tick off the Hogwarts express." he told her delightedly.

Rachele began to laugh "Only you mio amore, only you"

-/-

06th January 1976

Rachele and Remus were sat at a table in the library with Sirius on a sofa behind her, James and Peter were in detention. Rachele was doing her essay for McGonagall while Sirius was reading something. She didn't ask what, she tried not to get involved in the boy's pranks, plausible deniability. Remus however was just staring at her, looking completely bewildered.

"Remus what's wrong? Your staring at me" Rachele asked him.

"no, he isn't" came Sirius's voice from behind her "he has finally seen my beauty and is amazed at how he could miss it" he ended his comment with a wink as Remus who rolled his eyes as in response to him.

"Why do you both smell the same now?" he asked Rachele "what have you done? Are you sleeping together? No, no, then your scents would be mixed. No, you both smells exactly the same. What is going on?" during his little monologue Remus voice had risen in volume.

Rachele turned around to Sirius. He hadn't even told James of their betrothal contract or marriage yet. She gave him a look that blatantly said to him tell him or I will, Remus was one of the few people she socialised with, even if she kept him at a distance.

"Moony mate. Calm down everything is fine" Sirius told him as he rose to lean on Rachele's chair.

"Muffliato." Spoke Rachele as both the boys looked at her. "I don't want the whole library and then the whole of Hogwarts knowing" she told them indignantly.

"Moony, we got married, we are fully, magically bound." Sirius said

"Blunt as ever love" Rachele replied her eyes glimmering playfully.

"What? At least I told him" he replied. Rachele rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry what?" Remus looked on bewildered.

"Our parents wrote a betrothal contract for us before we were born. It was a blood contract, unbreakable, unavoidable and very well thought out. The only loophole allowing us not to marry would be the death of either of us" Sirius began "because we both tun 16 this year our wedding was arranged."

"That's why you both went home for Christmas? To get married?" Remus asked his tone indicating that he didn't quite get it yet.

"I would hazard a guess that because we invoked a bond through the old ways by binding our souls together that would be why we smell the same" Rachele finished.

"YOU WHAT?!" exclaimed Remus loudly

"When you find your life mate you will do exactly the same. Don't get your panties in a twist Remus" she told him. "binding souls has always been how traditional marriage is done in the magical communities. Well marriage between equals"

"But soul binding is a serious lifelong commitment. I've never known Sirius to be serious about anything. Are you sure that it's a good idea?"

Remus watched as Sirius stopped leaning on Rachele's chair to leaned over the table to move closer to him where he was still sat opposite Rachele. "Remus, mate. I will only ever tell you this once" Remus watched Sirius talk in horror. Sirius the biggest joker of the school looked every bit the young Lord Black he was, commanding, serious and fierce. 'Merlin help him' Remus thought 'it's the end of the world, Sirius Black actually being serious'.

"I love her she is my soul mate; I don't think I regret even for a moment, marrying her she really is the best thing in my life" Sirius stood upright and swooped down to press a kiss on her temple"

"there is only one problem Remus" Rachele told him "Sirius still hasn't told James"

Remus looked at Sirius his sheepish expression told him everything he needed to know. This would not end well.


	13. Chapter 13 The Rumor 1976

**Chapter 13 The Rumour begins 13****th**** January 1976 **

13th January 1976

All the Gryffindor 5th years were sat at breakfast in the great hall. Rachele looked immaculate as usual. Her now long curls pinned up in a traditionally with hair pins. Not a crease on her school uniform. Sirius however looked like he had been thoroughly shagged. His hair was a mess the buttons on his school uniform weren't done up correctly and he had a hicky peeking out of his shirt. Combined with the very dazed expression he was wearing, Rachele felt very proud of herself for putting that expression on his face.

They had met briefly before breakfast in the hidey hole behind the tapestry of 'Serina the seer' on the 3rd floor for a 'quick hello' before breakfast. The quick hello however had escalated into a full-blown romp.

"Mate what happened to you?" James knew from sharing a dorm that Sirius was sexually active. He had been watching since the middle of last year as Sirius disappeared off and then came back looking thoroughly snogged. This however was the first time he has seen his best mate and brother had looking such a mess at the breakfast table.

"Sirius Black you look a right state" Lily Evans told him smirking "Can't you even dress yourself?" she continued as she raised her wand to rebutton his shirt properly.

"thanks Evans" Sirius told her with a flirtatious smile and a wink. Back to his normal self as he tucked into breakfast.

"You're a creep black" she replied laughing.

"How many girls will that make this term Sirius?" Remus caught his eye a wolf like grin on his face.

"Err well" Sirius struggled.

"Merlin Black you're such a man whore" McKinnon said laughing "you can't even remember how many girls you've shagged this week"

Rachele was almost invisible to the rest of them during this. She had never been fully integrated into the ranks of Gryffindor, consequently the only people she really spoke with other than Sirius were Remus and Lily almost entirely for the purpose of their study group. Not that she had any problem with that. Rachele thought she would much rather have a couple of friends than loads of them. The problem was only really Remus was her fiend, Lily just turned up to their study group and left again. They rarely studied together when Remus was off causing trouble. It had been drilled into her before she started at Hogwarts that the less attention she could bring to herself, the more she would be underestimated. The only issue with that way of thinking was that Sirius couldn't help but be the centre of attention, and James was just as bad.

Remus had told her the year before last that the boys were trying to become Animagus for him. She had spent the entire term researching the process to look for ways to help them achieve their goal faster. She found one book in the Hogwarts library after months of searching that detailed tips and tricks to help ease the process. She had given it to Sirius and two years later they were so close they could almost taste it he had told her. They had even given each other nicknames based on their animal, and then a collective name. The Marauders.


End file.
